este es el fin?
by Josuke Mina
Summary: Ikuto fue muy infeliz durante la mayor parte de su infancia, hasta ahora es mayordomo de una familia rica que lo quiere como a un hijo, han decidido meterlo a raimon que es lo que ocurrirá? :P no se hacer Summarys lo sé... pero bueno pasen a leer! :D mi primer fanfic ñwñ...
1. Prólogo

**Bueno este es mi primer fic :D espero que les guste, acepto críticas y sugerencias pues como verán soy nueva en esto y no sé cómo se hace ñwñ espero aprender con el tiempo. Bueno este fic lo hice a petición de Goenji-Tsurugi así que espero que te agrade :3**

**Bueno creo que comenzaré diciendo el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. El Oc que aparece le pertenece a Goenji-Tsurugi al igual que la familia Kokuryu…**

**Bueno entonces comencemos :D**

* * *

_ PRÓLOGO _

_Flashback (no sé si sí lo esté ocupando bien jeje ñwñ)_

-mi nombre es Ikuto… Ikuto Fujisama, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía tres años, en el orfanato me adoptó una familia en la que la disciplina era lo más importante… no podía cumplir sus expectativas… me golpeaban. Hui de esa casa a los 5 años, anduve por las calles sin rumbo por casi dos años. Un día en un bosque encontré una casa del árbol, subí a ella y me percaté de que estaba completamente vacía, tenía un sillón y un tapete, a decir verdad estaban en buenas condiciones. Decidí quedarme a vivir ahí. Conseguí un trabajo como mayordomo de los Kokuryu, una familia bastante rica sin ningún hijo, los Kokuryu son muy buenos y atentos conmigo; me han dado algunas cosas para poner en mi casa del árbol, el señor Kameto Kokuryu me ha enseñado todo lo que se aprende en la primaria, me enseñó a hablar varios idiomas. Lady Kokuryu es muy amable conmigo se preocupa por mi salud y bienestar. Los Kokuryu me han pedido varias veces formar parte de su familia pero he rechazado todas sus ofertas, no quiero ser una molestia para ellos-

_Fin flashback_

-Ikuto, hace poco cumpliste los 12 años, pienso que es hora de meterte a una buena secundaria- dijo un hombre de unos 28 años, de cabello negro, piel color bronceado claro, vestido de traje.

-pero señor- habla un niño de cabello morado de picos que le cubre parte de los ojos, sus ojos son azul turquesa brillante, su piel el color bronceado claro, es delgado de una muy buena condición física, se puede ver que es más fuerte que un niño de su edad- no es necesario que…-es interrumpido.

-no te preocupes Ikuto, nosotros nos encargaremos de los gastos- dijo una mujer muy hermosa de aproximadamente 24 años, de cabello rubio largo, piel clara, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Señor Kokuryu, Lady Kokuryu no es necesario que se molesten en atender mis necesidades.

-hasta ahora te he enseñado bastante-habló el señor Kokuryu- con tus conocimientos puedes adelantar un año.

-respetamos la decisión que tomes, sabemos que no eres nuestro hijo pero queremos que tengas un buen futuro- dijo Lady Kokuryu

_-por qué siempre serán tan amables con migo…?_-pensó el chico de cabello morado- y que secundaria es?

El señor y la señora Kokuryu sonrieron pues sabían que ya había aceptado la propuesta de meterlo a una secundaria.

-verás, es la secundaria Raimon, es un excelente colegio; destaca en conocimientos y deportes- exclamó el señor Kokuryu.

-de acuerdo, y cuando comenzaría a tomar clases en esa secundaria?- dijo Ikuto.

-puedes comenzar mañana, comenzaras a cursar el segundo grado; le presentamos al director todo lo que has aprendido con nosotros y estuvo de acuerdo en adelantarte un año- respondió Lady Kokuryu- este es el uniforme- le entrega una bolsa con el uniforme, los libros y una mochila.

Como cada día recibe su paga por ser un excelente mayordomo, da las gracias y se retira a su casa dentro del bosque. Prepara su cena, recoge su plato (que fue uno de los regalos de los Kokuryu) y se acuesta en su sillón a dormir. Al día siguiente:

-así que esta es la secundaria Raimon- observándola por fuera de arriba hacia abajo.

-hola n_n nunca te había visto en la escuela, eres nuevo?- preguntó una chica de cabello azul índigo (creo que saben quién es :P)

-amm hola, si acabo de entrar…-respondió Ikuto girando su cabeza con algo de desinterés.

-bueno debo irme casi es hora de que inicien las clases, por cierto mi nombre es Haruna Otonashi, si me necesitas puedes localizarme en el club de futbol- dice la peli-azul mientras camina a su salón.

_-hm.. Nadie necesita personas a su lado_- pensó el peli-morado.

Ikuto se dirigió a la dirección donde le indicaron su grupo, llega al salón correspondiente y toca la puerta.

-oh usted debe ser el nuevo estudiante- exclama el profesor- no es así?

-amm si…- responde con desinterés.

-atención todos, hoy se integra un nuevo alumno a esta clase, su nombre es Ikuto Fujisama- dice a lo que todos se le quedan mirando a aquel chico de cabello morado.

-mi nombre es Ikuto Fujisama, un placer… -dijo para luego sentarse junto a un chico de cabello café con una banda color naranja que le cubría la frente.

-hola! X3 Mi nombre es Endou Mamoru, soy el capitán del equipo de futbol, juagas futbol? *w* –pregunta con una gran sonrisa y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-ñwñUu discúlpalo él siempre es así- exclama una chica de cabello color verde obscuro- mi nombre es Aki Kino un placer-sonríe.

-mucho gusto Endou… Aki… lo siento pero no juego futbol- desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

Mientras tanto afuera del salón se encontraba alguien observando lo que ocurría dentro del salón.

-jajaja al fin te encuentro Ikuto Fujisama, esta vez no dejaré que te me escapes- ríe perversamente.

* * *

**Yyyy fin :P bueno esto ha sido el prólogo, ojala les haya gustado TwwwT la verdad a mí no me gustó tanto…**

**Bien merezco algún review? :3**

**Hasta el siguiente capi! Matta ne!**


	2. La clase de historia

**Ohayou minna :D aquí vengo con el primer capítulo! Espero les guste! :D y muchas gracias a Vetran, galletita anónima, Giyuki Keitsu, Valen Mizukoshi, Goenji-Tsurugi y muchas gracias a Shigatsu-san por su consejo :3 bien ahora el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. El Oc que aparece le pertenece a Goenji-Tsurugi al igual que la familia Kokuryu…**

**Y sin más aquí el primer capi! :D**

* * *

**_**CAPITULO UNO: LA CLASE DE HISTORIA**_**

_-atención todos, hoy se integra un nuevo alumno a esta clase, su nombre es Ikuto Fujisama- dice a lo que todos se le quedan mirando a aquel chico de cabello morado._

_-mi nombre es Ikuto Fujisama, un placer… -dijo para luego sentarse junto a un chico de cabello café con una banda color naranja que le cubría la frente._

_-hola! X3 Mi nombre es Endou Mamoru, soy el capitán del equipo de futbol, juagas futbol? *w* –pregunta con una gran sonrisa y con estrellitas en los ojos._

_-ñwñUu discúlpalo él siempre es así- exclama una chica de cabello color verde obscuro- mi nombre es Aki Kino un placer-sonríe._

_-mucho gusto Endou… Aki… lo siento pero no juego futbol- desviando su mirada hacia la ventana._

_Mientras tanto afuera del salón se encontraba alguien observando lo que ocurría dentro del salón._

_-jajaja al fin te encuentro Ikuto Fujisama, esta vez no dejaré que te me escapes- ríe perversamente._

Así pasaron las horas, Ikuto no podía creer que hasta ahora todos los temas vistos de todas las clases anteriores se los sabía a la perfección.

_-por fin la última clase, nunca pensé que fuera tan aburrido venir a la escuela_- pensó el joven de cabello morado mientras daba un gran bostezo.

-uh? Ikuto tú también estas aburrido?- exclamó Endou con los ojos totalmente cristalizados del sueño.

-eh… un poco…- dijo con seriedad el chico de ojos azul turquesa.

-muy bien hoy veremos la historia de Benito Mussolini- dice el profesor de historia con un tono bastante aburrido- Benito Mussolini fue el gran líder del nazismo Alemán, como todos ya saben o deberían de saber él fue el que vino a México y le quemó los pies a Miguel Hidalgo por lo que Napoleón III le cortó la cabeza colgándola en la alhóndiga de granaditas; claro que eso es parte de la historia de Inglaterra cosa que alumnos como ustedes aún no saben- exclamó el profesor alardeando demasiado por sus increíbles conocimientos de historia universal.

_-pero que mierda dice?!_- pensó Ikuto al ir escuchando las estupideces que decía su profesor de historia- disculpe profesor…- levantó su mano, pues le molestaba demasiado el simple hecho de que tal persona pudiera hacerse llamar profesor enseñando cosas que obviamente estaban mal.

-si?- un poco molesto, pues el joven lo había interrumpido en medio del "clímax" de su clase- joven Ikuto no es así?

-sí, hmm.. en primera, Adolfo Hitler fue el líder del nazismo no Mussolini, Hitler nunca vino a México… en segunda, quien chingados le dijo que a Hidalgo le habían quemado los pies?!; no es necesario que siga porque es más que lógico que todo lo que ha dicho está mal!- exclama el chico con el ceño fruncido y un tono molesto.

Todos en clase se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues Ikuto no solo le había corregido al profesor sino que también le gritó al subdirector.

-con que muy listo ah?- dice el profesor en un tono hipócrita- ven- dice sonriente.

-tsk…- exclama Ikuto mientras se aproxima al pizarrón- y bien? Que se lo ofrece querido pro-fe-sor?- dijo el peli-morado con un tono burlón.

-te enseñaré a respetar a tus superiores!- grita mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba de su espalda una regla de metal con la que estaba dispuesto a golpear a aquel joven.

-Alto! Deténgase!- grita la joven de cabello verdoso al momento que la puerta del salón se abría y detenía el golpe hacia Ikuto.

-d-director Aikawa..- exclama el profesor de historia muy nervioso- y-yo sólo… este niño quiso faltarme al respeto- se excusó.

-no tiene por qué mentirme de esa manera, por favor vaya a la sala de profesores en un momento lo alcanzo- dijo el director Aikawa mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-d-de acuerdo- exclamó el subdirector para luego salir del salón arrastrando los pies mientras que a su alrededor lo rodeaba un aura de completa depresión.

-te encuentras bien?- pregunta el director a Ikuto sin borrar esa sonrisa- el año pasado ocurrió lo mismo te pido disculpas por lo que acabas de presenciar, he pensado seriamente en correrlo de la escuela- es interrumpido.

-y que es lo que espera? Quiere que vuelva a suceder un incidente así? Es más, ese señor no tiene ni conocimientos básicos para enseñar en primaria estoy seguro- exclama Ikuto con un tono arrogante y seguro de sí.

-tienes razón mi pequeño Ikuto- le acaricia la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le sonríe- pero…-se le borra la sonrisa y su cara cambia a una seriedad en la que se podía percibir una frialdad extrema- su presencia es esencial para desaparecer a "ese" chico- esto último lo dice susurrando a un nivel en el que solo Ikuto podía escucharlo, da media vuelta y para en seco al llegar a la puerta- lamento que hayan presenciado este inconveniente, como recompensa tienen el resto de clases libre, pueden marcharse a casa- dice el director y al momento cierra la puerta.

-_desaparecer a "ese" chico?_- pensaba Ikuto mientras los demás salían hacia sus casas.

-Ikuto!- exclama Endou con estrellitas en los ojos- muchas gracias! Ahora podré seguir entrenando- sale corriendo hacia la torre de la ciudad Inazuma.

-ahh nunca cambiara- dice Aki con una sonrisa para luego ir tras de él- por cierto me alegra que no te golpeara el profesor Ikuto!- dice gritando pues ya estaba bastante lejos y si no se apresuraba el portero de Raimon la dejaría.

Después de que todos salieron y le dieron las gracias a Ikuto, él se dispuso a ir a casa también, salió y se encontró con toda la escuela en el patio, al parecer ya era hora del receso.

-nos encontramos de nuevo- exclama la joven de cabello azul índigo con una sonrisa.

-ah… hola mm Otonashi cierto?- dice Ikuto mirando a la joven con algo de desinterés.

-puedes llamarme Haruna- sonríe la peli-azul- y cuál es tu nombre? –exclama la joven con curiosidad.

-Ikuto… Ikuto Fujisama- dice mirando al piso- disculpa pero tengo prisa…-exclama mirando como sus compañeros salen, queriendo hacerlo también.

-oh.. cla-claro, estas en el grupo al que el director dejó salir temprano no es así?, bien entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión- exclama la joven con una sonrisa para luego dar media vuelta e irse.

_-no los necesito… no necesito a nadie… los amigos solo estorban.._- piensa el oji-azul con una sombra depresiva que le cubre los ojos al mismo tiempo que se aproxima a la salida.

Desde la ventana más alta de aquella secundaria se podía ver una sombra mirando como Ikuto se dirigía a la salida.

-solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el fin llegue a tu vida- exclama una voz masculina con frialdad.

* * *

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy fin :D les gustó el primer capi?**

**Quejas, sugerencias? Un review? Aunque sea pequeñito? :3**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo! :D**

**Matta ne!**


	3. Una parte de mi pasado

**Y aquí el segundo capítulo :D ! Gracias por sus reviews! :3 bueno ahora el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. El Oc que aparece le pertenece a Goenji-Tsurugi al igual que la familia Kokuryu…**

**Bueno aquí el segundo capi! :D**

* * *

_-nos encontramos de nuevo- exclama la joven de cabello azul índigo con una sonrisa._

_-ah… hola mm Otonashi cierto?- dice Ikuto mirando a la joven con algo de desinterés._

_-puedes llamarme Haruna- sonríe la peli-azul- y cuál es tu nombre? –exclama la joven con curiosidad._

_-Ikuto… Ikuto Fujisama- dice mirando al piso- disculpa pero tengo prisa…-exclama mirando como sus compañeros salen, queriendo hacerlo también._

_-oh.. cla-claro, estas en el grupo al que el director dejó salir temprano no es así?, bien entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión- exclama la joven con una sonrisa para luego dar media vuelta e irse._

_-no los necesito… no necesito a nadie… los amigos solo estorban..__- piensa el oji-azul con una sombra depresiva que le cubre los ojos al mismo tiempo que se aproxima a la salida._

_Desde la ventana más alta de aquella secundaria se podía ver una sombra mirando como Ikuto se dirigía a la salida._

_-solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el fin llegue a tu vida- exclama una voz masculina con frialdad._

Ikuto llegó a casa de los Kokuryu y de inmediato se puso su uniforme para comenzar con su trabajo

-oh Ikuto llegas temprano- exclama Lady Kokuryu mirando su reloj de mano- pero no deberías estar en la escuela?- preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

-el director nos ha dado el resto del día libre- dijo el peli-morado al mismo tiempo que planchaba los trajes del señor Kokuryu.

-comprendo.. y que tal tu primer día?- pregunta la peli-rubia a su joven mayordomo.

_-deberé decirle que mi profesor de historia es un completo idiota? Que casi me golpea y además… que es probable que él y el director planeen matar a un chico?_- pensaba el joven sin darse cuenta de que había quemado uno de los sacos de los trajes con la plancha-

En eso llega el señor Kokuryu y entra en la habitación en la que se encontraban Ikuto y su esposa.

-que es ese… olor..?- pregunta el hombre bajando su tono de voz observando que uno de sus mejores sacos tiene una mancha café de quemadura de plancha.

-l-lo lamento señor- exclama el oji-turquesa al ver la expresión del señor Kokuryu- puede descontármelo de mi paga- dice bajando la cabeza y esperando un regaño por parte del señor Kokuryu.

-jaja no será necesario pequeño- dice el peli-negro agarrando su saco y poniéndoselo- ya necesitaba un toque especial no lo crees?- exclama sonriente mirando al chico.

-no está molesto? Señor…?- pregunta el joven algo apenado.

-claro que no, bueno me voy que se me hace tarde para la junta con el señor Kidou- sale casi corriendo aun con el saco puesto.

-querido, iras a esa junta con ese saco?- pregunta la mujer aguantando un poco la risa.

-sí, porque? No se ve bien la mancha que le hizo Ikuto?- exclama el hombre deteniéndose en la puerta.

-no por nada- sonríe- lo mejor será que te des prisa- volvió a sonreír la mujer para luego voltearse de nuevo hacia Ikuto.

-oh cierto cierto- mirando su reloj- los veo en un rato, hasta luego- dice el hombre para luego salir corriendo con un maletín.

-jaja, deberías quemar sus trajes más seguido- sonríe Lady Kokuryu mirando a Ikuto- debido a las presiones con los negocios, tenía tiempo que no lo escuchaba reír de esa manera- ríe de nuevo- le dará una gran impresión al señor Kidou no lo crees?- pregunta aun con un poco de risa al joven que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.

-si…- exclama aun sorprendido por la reacción del señor Kokuryu al ver su saco.

-bueno, también debo ir a trabajar- exclama Lady Kokuryu dirigiéndose a la puerta- creo que llegaremos algo tarde, puedes irte temprano si quieres, disfruta del resto del día- sonríe- la paga de hoy te la daremos mañana así que no tienes de que preocuparte, nos vemos mañana- dice la peli-rubia para luego salir de la habitación.

-hasta.. mañana..- dijo Ikuto en voz baja pues ya no podía escucharlo- _no puedo creer que después de haber quemado un saco… aun así… sigan siendo amables conmigo, ni siquiera me regañaron…_- pensaba el peli-morado en lo que terminaba de planchar y colgar los trajes.

Al terminar todos sus deberes ya era noche y ninguno de los señores Kokuryu había llegado, salió de la mansión sin antes cerrar la puerta principal con llave, una vez que activó las alarmas decidió irse a su casa, en el camino observó que la cancha de futbol que estaba junto al río estaba vacía.

-qué extraño, generalmente a esta hora aún hay algunos niños jugando- dijo el chico para luego observar que junto a la portería había un balón abandonado- hace mucho que no pateo el balón…- se dijo a sí mismo el joven de ojos azul turquesa- no estaría mal practicar un poco- exclamó el chico para después comenzar a patear el balón.

Ikuto dominaba el balón con una habilidad estupenda, tenía un gran control sobre él como si fuera una de las extremidades de su cuerpo.

-ya extrañaba hacer esto- se pudo apreciar en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa torcida que rápidamente se desvaneció- _pero.. Porque deje de jugar soccer?_- pensó el chico de cabello morado- ahora recuerdo…

_Inicio Flashback_

_-pero que has hecho?! Sabes perfectamente que no puedes jugar con el balón dentro de esta casa! Mira lo que has hecho, rompiste mi vaso favorito- exclamó una mujer de al menos unos 35 años bastante enojada- como es posible que te hayamos adoptado, lo malo es que no podemos regresarte al orfanato… tsk- volvió a hablar aquella mujer- en esta casa te enseñaremos a comportarte- esto último lo dijo con un palo en la mano._

_-n-no espere espere…!- sollozaba el pequeño peli-morado- prometo no jugar dentro de la casa, pero porf…-no pudo terminar de hablar pues la mujer ya había comenzado a golpearlo._

_-te mereces todo esto y más!- seguía golpeándolo mientras el pobre pequeño solo se limitaba a llorar._

_-p-pero solo fue un vaso…-dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos el oji-turquesa._

_-solo un vaso?! Solo un vaso?! Ese vaso me lo compré en un espectáculo de magia! Y tú te atreves a decir que es solo un vaso?!- exclamó la mujer alterada aumentando la fuerza de los golpes._

_Después de media hora la mujer se calmó, aventó el palo y se dirigió a lavar la ropa dejando a Ikuto tirado en el piso sangrando de su oreja, los brazos y la boca, aún estaba llorando._

_-ya llegue- entra un hombre de unos 39 años y observa a Ikuto- y ahora que hiciste?- le preguntó aquel hombre al pequeño niño peli-morado en un tono amenazante._

_-y-yo.. r-rompí e-el..-no pudo terminar pues ese hombre ya lo había levantado sujetándolo del cabello._

_-habla bien que no entiendo nada de lo que balbuceas!- gritó el hombre al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba en la boca- ahora si dime que fue lo que hiciste- exclamó el hombre con un tono frio._

_-y-yo rom..pi- el pequeño niño de ojos turquesa trataba de hablar pero no podía del dolor causado por el golpe que le dio anteriormente además su voz estaba entre cortada debido a que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar._

_-te dije que hablaras bien!- volvió a gritarle el hombre lanzándole una inmensidad de golpes en la boca- te mereces eso y más!- aventó al pequeño hacia una vitrina lo que ocasionó que esta se rompiera cayéndole encima al peli-morado los pedazos de vidrio._

_En eso entra de nuevo la mujer con una cesta de ropa limpia._

_-y ahora rompiste la vitrina?! Que te dije de jugar con el balón!- gritó la mujer aventándole al pequeño la cesta de ropa._

_-oh, así que estabas jugando con el balón, que no ya te había dicho que tenías prohibido hacerlo?!- exclamo el hombre sujetándolo de las muñecas y llevándoselo a una habitación- esto te ayudará a no hacerlo de nuevo- dijo el hombre para luego amarrarlo de las muñecas y los pies, acomodando su cabeza en dirección a una pantalla gigante._

_Estuvo dentro de esa habitación por un mes, ahí dentro le estuvieron lavando el cerebro, al salir de ahí nunca volvió a tocar un balón, pero aquel hombre y aquella mujer siguieron golpeándolo, algunos meses más tarde huyo de ahí. _

_Fin Flashback_

_-algo me hicieron dentro de ese cuarto, pero no logro recordar que es lo que fue_- pensó Ikuto con algo de tristeza al recordar la tortura que pasaba en esa casa todos los días- _debido a eso no he podido jugar futbol, puedo acercarme al balón, driblar y hacer técnicas con él pero no puedo jugar en equipo… no es que no quiera, simplemente no puedo…_

Ikuto siguió jugando con el balón, estaba tan entretenido que no se percató que un joven oji-ámbar pasaba por ahí.

-eh.. que ese chico no es el nuevo del grupo de Endou?- exclama un chico peli-celeste de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta alta.

_Inicio Flashback_

_-Kazemaru! Al fin llegas- le sonríe un joven castaño con una banda naranja en la frente._

_-Endou.. las clases recién terminaron -_-Uu- dice el peli-celeste a su amigo._

_-oh cierto n_n disculpa Kazemaru, se me olvidó que gracias a Ikuto el director nos dejó salir temprano- exclamó el joven castaño con una gran sonrisa._

_-quien es Ikuto?- preguntó con curiosidad el oji-ámbar._

_-oh cierto aun no lo conoces, es nuevo en la escuela- dice Endou sacando su celular y comenzando a buscar algo en él- mira es él- exclama el castaño mostrándole una fotografía que le había tomado a Ikuto con su celular._

_-p-porque.. tienes una foto de él…?- pregunta un poco sorprendido el joven de cabello celeste._

_-es que me gustó el color de su cabello n_n jejeje- dijo el castaño con un tono de lo más natural posible- crees que sea natural o se lo pinte?- preguntó el joven castaño a Kazemaru- no creo que existan tintes de ese tono… o sí? Tal vez lo compro en una tienda especial para tintes, o quizá si sea natural- exclamaba Endou respondiéndose así mismo sin dejar hablar a Kazemaru._

_-E-Endou.. Quieres parar de hacer eso…?- dijo el oji-ámbar esperando a que su amigo dejara de pensar en el cabello de Ikuto._

_-e-eh.. Ah sí.. Sabes, lo invité a unirse al equipo- dijo el castaño al momento en el que comenzaba a hacer dominadas con el balón- pero me dijo que no jugaba, crees que si le enseñamos quiera unirse?- atrapó el balón con sus manos para luego mirar hacia el cielo- me parece que es un chico muy misterioso._

_Fin Flashback_

-Endou dijo que no jugaba fútbol… pero, sus movimientos con el balón se ven tan precisos- exclamó un poco sorprendido el chico de ojos ambarinos- _creo que a Endou esto le parecerá interesante, al perecer estar muy interesado en ese chico_- pensó Kazemaru continuando con su camino en dirección a su casa.

Kazemaru no era el único que se quedó un momento observando a Ikuto; detrás de unos arbustos se podía apreciar la sombra de una mujer con una cámara en las manos.

-no volverás a escapar pequeño Ikuto- exclamó una voz femenina un poco suave- no tuve la oportunidad de tener una fotografía tuya- dijo comenzando a tomar varias fotos de él_- sigue jugando mi pequeño, pronto nos veremos de nuevo y esta vez no te escaparas_- pensó aquella mujer mientras se ponía de pie y guardaba su cámara- _muy pronto jajaja_- volvió a pensar para después irse de aquel lugar.

* * *

**Yyyyyy fin :D espero les haya gustado… creo que no le avance mucho pero prometo que se pondrá mejor en el siguiente capítulo :c**

**Bueno, quejas.. sugerencias, un review? :3**

**Hasta el tercer capi! Matta ne! :D**


	4. la excursión parte 1

**Y aquí el tercer capítulo! X3 muchas gracias por sus reviews y una disculpa por tardar en actualizar.. bueno sin más aquí el disclaimer!:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. El Oc que aparece le pertenece a Goenji-Tsurugi al igual que la familia Kokuryu…**

**Ahora si lo que todos esperan! :D el tercer capítulo!**

* * *

_CAPITULO TRES: LA EXCURSION PARTE 1_

_-Endou dijo que no jugaba fútbol… pero, sus movimientos con el balón se ven tan precisos- exclamó un poco sorprendido el chico de ojos ambarinos- __creo que a Endou esto le parecerá interesante, al parecer está muy interesado en ese chico__- pensó Kazemaru continuando con su camino en dirección a su casa._

_Kazemaru no era el único que se quedó un momento observando a Ikuto; detrás de unos arbustos se podía apreciar la sombra de una mujer con una cámara en las manos._

_-no volverás a escapar pequeño Ikuto- exclamó una voz femenina un poco suave- no tuve la oportunidad de tener una fotografía tuya- dijo comenzando a tomar varias fotos de él__- sigue jugando mi pequeño, pronto nos veremos de nuevo y esta vez no te escaparas__- pensó aquella mujer mientras se ponía de pie y guardaba su cámara- __muy pronto jajaja__- volvió a pensar para después irse de aquel lugar._

Al día siguiente Kazemaru se dirigió al club de futbol para hablar con Endou sobre lo que había visto un día antes.

-QUE?!- exclama sorprendido un peli-castaño a lo que Kazemaru le había dicho.

-lo que escuchaste- dice el joven de ojos ambarinos tranquilamente

-pero… porque mentiría?- se preguntó a sí mismo el capitán de Raimon- mmm crees que esconda algo Kazemaru?- pregunto el oji-castaño al peli-celeste- umm… TENGO UNA IDEA!-gritó el joven castaño interrumpiendo a su amigo antes de que pudiera contestarle- recuerdas la excursión que se hará solamente al equipo?- pregunta Endou a lo que Kazemaru asiente.

-sí, pero… que con eso?- pregunta el peli-celeste con curiosidad a su amigo.

-podemos aprovechar esa salida para hacer que conozca a todos los del equipo, tal vez logremos hacer que nos cuente un poco sobre él y si nos va bien podremos hacer que se una al equipo! n_n- exclama el chico de ojos castaños en una pose victoriosa y con una gran sonrisa.

-c-claro.. pero Ikuto no es parte del equipo..-exclama el oji-ámbar con una pequeña gotita detrás de la cabeza.

-si mal no recuerdo el director dijo que quedaba un lugar que se le daría al alumno con mejor calificación- dijo el castaño para luego comenzar a buscar algo entre las cosas de su mochila.

-si pero como puedes asegurar que Ikuto lo ganará?- pregunta el oji-ámbar curioso mientras veía a su amigo sacar un folder de su mochila.

-le pedí a Natsumi que me dejara entrar a la dirección y ver el expediente de Ikuto ejeje- dijo el castaño con una risita algo nerviosa- la verdad no encontré nada sobre él en si... pero si había esto- exclama el oji-castaño mientras del folder saca una pequeña hoja que le entrega al joven ambarino.

-uh..? y esto que es?- agarrando la hoja que el castaño le entregó- QUE?!, es… sorprendente..!- dijo el peli-celeste sorprendido al ver lo que contenía esa hoja.

-sí, Ikuto adelantó un año… además sus calificaciones en todas sus materias son de 10- dice al momento en el que le entrega otra hoja a Kazemaru- ahí vienen calificaciones de materias que veremos en preparatoria y todas las tiene calificadas con 10, sin ninguna duda le darán el lugar no lo crees?- pregunta sonriente el castaño.

-eh.. pues si… -_-Uu no puedo creer que hayas revisado su expediente…- exclama el joven de cabello celeste a lo que Endou solo se limitó a reír un poco.

Suena tres veces la campana del colegio indicando que todos los alumnos debían reunirse en el patio para un anuncio que daría el director, que en este caso sería para mencionar al alumno que había ganado el lugar de la excursión con los integrantes del equipo de futbol.

-atención todos- comienza a hablar el director Aikawa por el micrófono- como ya saben el equipo de futbol ira a una excursión de la cual quedaba un lugar que ganaría el alumno con la mejor calificación de toda la escuela- dice el director a lo que todos los alumnos comienzan a susurrar entre ellos quien piensan que ganará.

-quien crees que irá con nosotros Aki?- pregunta la joven peli-azul con emoción y curiosidad.

-no lo sé, pero ya quiero que lo anuncien x3!- contesta la peli-verde con la misma emoción que Haruna.

-Tsk…- exclama la voz fría de Ikuto detrás de ambas chicas- esto solo una pérdida de tiempo- dice para dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia su respectivo salón.

-y el ganador es!- exclama el director dirigiendo su mirada al chico que había ganado- IKUTO FUJISAMA!

-que..?- el joven peli-morado paro en seco al escuchar su nombre mientras todos volteaban a verlo.

-por favor pasa al frente- dice el director al momento en el que se forma un camino entre los alumnos desde Ikuto hasta la plataforma donde se encontraba el director.

-_lo que me faltaba, ganar un estúpido lugar para esa dichosa excursión con el ridículo equipo de futbol_- pensaba algo molesto el joven de cabello morado mientras caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos en dirección a la plataforma donde se encontraba el director.

-muchas felicidades!- exclamó el director tomando una de las manos de Ikuto y levantándola ante esto todos los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-genial! No crees que es fantástico que nos acompañe alguien conocido Haruna?- exclama con ánimo la joven de cabello verdoso- Haruna..?- mira que la chica de cabello azulado se mantiene seria mirando a Ikuto.

-_el ganó… pero… no parece alegrarse… se ve molesto_- piensa la peli-azul sin apartar su mirada de Ikuto- _es mas, hace unos momentos él dijo que esto era una pérdida de tiempo… porque actúa de esa manera..?_- se preguntaba la joven oji-verde que mantenía una expresión seria con un poco de preocupación.

-Haruna?! reacciona!- grita la peli-verde sacando a la mencionada de sus pensamientos.

-eeh..? l-lo lamento jejeje me quedé pensando- se excusó la oji-verde con una risa nerviosa.

-y en que pensabas?- preguntó la peli-verde a su amiga en un tono interrogante.

-e-en q-que… e-etto…- tartamudeaba la joven buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho su amiga- a… d-donde.. nos llevaran de excursión, acaso tú lo sabes?- respondió la oji-verde.

-ahora que lo mencionas… tal vez Natsumi lo sepa, se lo preguntaremos más tarde- exclama la peli-verde para después poner atención a lo que el director estaba a punto de decir.

-bueno la excursión será mañana, saldrán de aquí a las 6 de la mañana por lo que les pido a los miembros del equipo sean puntuales, ya pueden retirarse eso ha sido todo por hoy, vallan a casa y descansen- baja de la plataforma y se va.

Todos salieron en dirección a sus casas. Ikuto, como todos los días, fue a trabajar como mayordomo a la mansión de la familia Kokuryu, les mencionó lo de la excursión y se pusieron felices al saber que él había ganado. Anocheció, recibió su paga y se fue en dirección al bosque donde se encontraba su casa del árbol.

-suspiro- que más da, mañana tendré que presentarme para ir a esa excursión- se dijo el peli-morado resignado ante la situación.

Mientras tanto en una habitación se encontraban tres personas hablando entre sí.

-el plan comienza pasado mañana, ya saben que es lo que haremos para deshacernos de "él"- habló un hombre sentado en un sofá color rojo.

-ya era hora, esto comenzaba a aburrirme un poco y pensar que tuvimos que esperar años para este momento jajaja- esta vez se escuchó la vos de una mujer que jugueteaba con su cabello.

-sí, ya era hora estaba harto de fingir ser el profesor de historia, ese mocoso… me las pagará! No debiste detenerme en ese momento Aikawa!- exclamó un hombre molesto que estaba sentado al lado de la mujer.

-no te preocupes, pronto los tres obtendremos lo que queríamos desde el principio- dice el director mientras una gran aura negra comienza a rodear a los tres que se encontraban en esa habitación.

* * *

**Yyyyyy les gusto? :D bueno esta fue la primera parte :D la segunda trataré de subirla lo antes posible n_n. Sé que dije que se pondría mejor pero me vinieron varias ideas :c así que será en el siguiente capítulo. Creo que ya saben quien era el que se encontraba afuera del salon en el primer dia de Ikuto :D **

**Bueno, quejas? Sugerencias? Un review :D?**

**Hasta el cuarto capi! Matta ne! :3**


	5. la excursión parte 2

**Y aquí el cuarto capítulo! X3 muchas gracias por sus reviews :'D bueno sin más aquí el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. El Oc que aparece le pertenece a Goenji-Tsurugi al igual que la familia Kokuryu…**

**Ahora si lo que esperaban! :D el cuarto capítulo!**

* * *

_CAPITULO CUATRO: LA EXCURSION PARTE 2_

_-suspiro- qué más da, mañana tendré que presentarme para ir a esa excursión- se dijo el peli-morado resignado ante la situación._

_Mientras tanto en una habitación se encontraban tres personas hablando entre sí._

_-el plan comienza pasado mañana, ya saben que es lo que haremos para deshacernos de "él"- habló un hombre sentado en un sofá color rojo._

_-ya era hora, esto comenzaba a aburrirme un poco y pensar que tuvimos que esperar años para este momento jajaja- esta vez se escuchó la vos de una mujer que jugueteaba con su cabello._

_-sí, ya era hora estaba harto de fingir ser el profesor de historia, ese mocoso… me las pagará! No debiste detenerme en ese momento Aikawa!- exclamó un hombre molesto que estaba sentado al lado de la mujer._

_-no te preocupes, pronto los tres obtendremos lo que queríamos desde el principio- dice el director mientras una gran aura negra comienza a rodear a los tres que se encontraban en esa habitación._

Al día siguiente el autobús que los llevaría llegó una hora antes, el director ya se encontraba en él solo esperaba a que los demás llegaran.

-bueno faltan 30 minutos para las 6, será mejor que valla saliendo- exclamó el joven de ojos turquesa con algo de sueño, iba tan dormido que no se dio cuenta a que hora llegó al autobús- eso fue rápido…-dice tallándose un ojo con su mano a la vez que bostezaba- será mejor abordarlo, no deben tardar mucho en llegar los demás- dijo para luego abordar el autobús y darse cuenta de la presencia del director.

-oh, miren a quien tenemos aquí, sí que eres madrugador no? Pequeño Ikuto..- exclama el director fingiendo alegría al mismo tiempo que revuelve el cabello del joven peli-morado.

-si…-contesta el chico sin mirarlo a la cara, se había dado cuenta que el tono con el que lo dijo era fingido y a decir verdad su sonrisa era algo escalofriante- permiso, me sentaré en los asientos de atrás- dice el joven peli-morado para luego comenzar a caminar a la parte posterior del autobús.

-como gustes- exclama el director con una sonrisa y vuelve a tomar asiento.

Poco antes de que dieran las seis llegaron Fubuki, Kidou, Endou y Goenji seguidos por otros cuatro jóvenes Fudo, Hiroto, Midorikawa y Kazemaru; al dar las seis llegaron Haruna y Aki.

-oigan acaso no piensan llegar los demás?-preguntó curioso un joven de cabello verde claro de unos ojos profundos color negro.

-no es de ellos llegar tarde, creen que algo les haya pasado?- habló un chico de cabello rojizo de unos hermosos ojos color jade.

-Hiroto, Midorikawa déjense de tonterías, seguro solo se quedaron dormidos ¬¬- exclama algo fastidiado un chico con un mechón de cabello color marrón con los bordes grisáceos y unos ojos color verde obscuro.

-Fudo tiene razón, no tienen de que preocuparse- dijo despreocupadamente un joven de rastas de ojos color rojo.

-si mal no recuerdo, Kogure iba a llegar temprano para poner tachuelas en los asientos…-exclamó un joven albino de cabello color plata- y Tsunami estaba muy emocionado por saber a dónde iríamos.

-es cierto lo que Fubuki dice, se me hace extraño que no hayan llegado- habló un joven de cabello puntiagudo color crema de ojos castaño obscuro casi negro profundos y brillantes.

-no solo ellos, Fuyuka y Natsumi tampoco han llegado- dice el peli-celeste a todos los presentes.

-eso es verdad… Aki tu sabes algo?- exclama el joven castaño de banda naranja que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.

-no…- responde la peli-verde con algo de preocupación- intentaré llamar a Natsumi- la joven marcó el número y esperó a que alguien contestara pero la que contestó fue la operadora diciendo "el número que usted marcó esta fuera del área de servicio"- su número está fuera del área de servicio…- dice Aki guardando su celular- alguno pudo contactar a alguien?- preguntó la chica a todos los presentes.

-no…- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

_-esos idiotas..! les dije que el plan comenzaría a partir de mañana, espero que no me causen problemas_- pensó el director mientras se ponía de pie mirando a todos- cierto, se me olvidó informarles… los que no están presentes me avisaron en la mañana que no podían asistir, desconozco las razones pero bueno es hora de irnos!- dice con ánimo el director esperando que todos se creyeran ese cuento.

-menos mal- exclama sonriente la peli-azul soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-son unos exagerados ¬¬, podemos irnos de una buena vez!- exclama molesto y fastidiado un oji-verde dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana.

_-hm... será cierto lo que el director dijo…?_- se preguntaba el joven oji-turquesa mientras el autobús arrancaba por fin.

El viaje dentro del autobús duró al menos unas dos horas, algunos iban durmiendo, otros platicando y algunos simplemente miraban a la ventana como era el caso de Fudo, Goenji e Ikuto. Cuando por fin llegaron todos bajaron del autobús y miraron el lugar al que los habían llevado.

-un lago…? Es enserio?- exclamaba Fudo aburrido pues él esperaba algo mejor que eso.

-GENIAL! HAY UNA CANCHA DE FUTBOL!- gritó el castaño con los brazos levantados, los ojos iluminados y comenzando a brincar de alegría por todos lados.

-Endou…-exclamaron todos con una gota detrás de la cabeza mirando lo que su capitán hacía.

-por cierto chicos él es Ikuto Fujisama- Endou presentó al peli-morado con su típica sonrisa carismática- Ikuto ellos son algunos de los integrantes del equipo de Futbol- volvió a sonreír.

-hola, mi nombre es Ryuji Midorikawa- se presentó el peli-verde sonriéndole al chico.

-yo soy Hiroto Kiyama- habló el peli-rojo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo hacia Ikuto.

-soy Ichirota Kazemaru- dijo el peli-celeste sonriente- un placer.

-Shirou Fubuki- sonrió el albino poniéndose a lado de Kazemaru- es un gusto conocerte.

-mi nombre es Shuuya Goenji, ya nos conocemos estamos en la misma clase- exclamó el peli-crema sonriéndole a Ikuto- Endou no ha parado de hablar de ti ni un segundo- habló el joven mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

-yo soy Yuuto Kidou- exclamó chico de rastas amablemente.

-_Kidou…? Porque me suena familiar…-_ pensaba el peli-morado sin dejar de verlo- el gusto es mío… Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Goenji, Kidou…- dijo para luego mirar al joven de ojos verdes que permanecía excluido del grupo.

-vamos Fudo preséntate también- dijo el capitán del equipo notando que Ikuto lo observaba.

-hm… no gracias, no me llevo con los cerebritos como él- exclama el chico de ojos verdes mirando de reojo a Ikuto- seguro y solo sab…- no pudo terminar porque había sido golpeado en el rostro por Ikuto.

-será mejor que no digas nada, no me conoces así que no puedes juzgarme- decía el joven de cabello morado molesto.

-si serás…-exclamó el oji-verde tomándolo del cuello de su playera- me sorprende que un "nerd" como tú se atreva a golpear a alguien, claro que con un insignificante golpe de niño de 6 años… pero bueno eso es típico de alguien como tú- dijo burlonamente el chico.

-jah.. no te golpee con todas mis fuerzas porque sé que alguien de tu nivel nunca lo resistiría- exclama el joven peli-morado con el mismo tono de voz que Fudo a la vez que se deshacía de su agarre- solo mírate, estas sangrando- dice mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

-ahora sí!- el joven se abalanza sobre él dispuesto a golpearlo pero es detenido por Endou y Goenji.

-ya es suficiente Fudo- exclamó el joven de rastas regañando al oji-verde.

-tsk.. yo me largo- exclamó para ir a recostarse al pie de uno de los árboles que había junto al lago.

-discúlpalo siempre es así…- se disculpó Endou ante lo que había dicho Fudo- aunque tú también deberías disculparte- le sugirió, a lo que el peli-morado negó con la cabeza.

-bueno, Midorikawa y yo iremos a pescar algo al lago para almorzar- exclama sonriente el joven de ojos jade rompiendo un poco la incomodidad que había después de presenciar lo ocurrido con Fudo e Ikuto y tomando rumbo hacia un bote que se encontraba en la orilla seguido de los dos mencionados.

-de acuerdo, entonces Fubuki y yo iremos a practicar en la cancha- habló el peli-crema sacando un balón de futbol.

-yo iré con Fudo, trataré de hablar con él y convencerlo para ofrecer una disculpa- dijo el joven de rastas yendo al lugar donde se encontraba Fudo.

-suspiro- creo que esta excursión no salió como esperaba Kazemaru…- decía un poco desanimado el joven castaño.

-sí, pero puedes hablar con Ikuto no?- sugirió el peli-celeste- quieres saber más de él no es así?- habló de nuevo tratando de reanimar a su amigo.

-tienes razón :D- dijo sonriente el castaño- es hora de comenzar la investigación!- exclamó con un brazo hacia arriba y comenzando a caminar hacia Ikuto.

-ejejeje… ñ_ñU- rio Kazemaru, decidió acompañar a Goenji y Fubuki en su entrenamiento.

-hola-saludó el castaño al peli-morado.

-ah.. hola…-respondió Ikuto mirando al castaño sin interes.

-son jugadores increíbles no lo crees?- pregunta el castaño al oji-turquesa mirando como practicaban Kazemaru, Fubuki y Goenji.

-supongo…- exclamó el joven de ojos turquesa mirándolos con desinterés.

-sabes, cuando conocí a Goenji… él había decidido nunca jugar más futbol, al invitarlo al club dijo que no se uniría- dijo el chico mirando al cielo recordando todo- pero después se unió al equipo, Kazemaru fue uno de los primeros miembros, es por eso que lo considero un gran amigo.

-ya veo..- dijo el joven de cabello morado con el mismo desinterés de antes.

-mmm..- se levanta el joven castaño y va por un balón- atrápalo!- lo lanza en dirección a Ikuto.

-el chico peli-morado se pone de pie y atrapa el balón con sus manos- Endou, ya te había dicho que no juego futbol- dijo sin dejar de mirar el balón.

-y quien dijo que jugaríamos?- respondió sonriente el castaño jalando al peli-morado hacia una de las porterías- solo intenta anotar de acuerdo?-habló de nuevo acomodándose en la portería.

-está bien…- exclamó Ikuto acomodándose para tirar.

Así se la pasaron hasta tarde, Fubuki, Kazemaru y Goenji habían terminado su práctica así que se dedicaron a ver a Endou e Ikuto. Ikuto no había podido meterle ningún gol a Endou y se notaba algo frustrado, en cambio Endou estaba sonriendo y lo animaba a seguir, en una de esas se pudo observar como el balón era rodeado por un poder impresionante que al parecer iba impulsado desde la pierna de Ikuto, en ese momento Ikuto logró anotar, ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír dejando sorprendido a Endou pues era la primera vez que lo veía así, era como si en verdad estuviera disfrutándolo.

-_e-es la primera vez que veo sonreír a Ikuto… creí que nunca lo vería_- pensaba Haruna muy sorprendida mientras, con ayuda de Aki, se dedicaban a preparar lo que Hiroto y Midorikawa habían pescado- _me alegro n_n_- pensó de nuevo reanudando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Endou! Tengo una idea! Hagamos una competencia de dominadas entre nosotros cinco- exclamó Kazemaru esperando que Ikuto quisiera unirse- que les parece?-preguntó el peli-celeste a los demás.

-por mí no hay problema- exclamó el joven albino poniéndose al lado de Goenji.

-me parece bien- dijo el peli-crema recogiendo el balón.

-Ikuto..?-preguntó el chico de ojos ambarinos esperando impaciente su respuesta.

-mmm.. de acuerdo- habló el chico oji-turquesa tomando un balón.

-bien! Entonces hagámoslo!- dijo animado el joven castaño dándole un balón a Kazemaru y a Fubuki.

-bueno entonces, quien aguante más tiempo será el ganador de acuerdo?- preguntó el peli-celeste esperando una respuesta por parte de los demás.

-de acuerdo- exclamaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Así comenzaron, el primero en perder fue Kazemaru, luego Endou y Fubuki; ya habían pasado al menos unos 15 minutos y Goenji e Ikuto seguían invictos y no se veían para nada cansados, Ikuto parecía disfrutarlo mucho (como sabemos a él jugar con el balón le hacía muy feliz).

-Endou! Chicos! Pueden venir a comer!- gritó la peli-verde sonriente comenzando a servir los platos.

-comida!- gritaron Endou y Midorikawa agarrando un plato y comenzar a devorar todo lo que había en él ocasionando la risa de algunos de los presentes.

Durante la comida todos platicaron, se reían de las cosas que cada uno decía, todos la estaban pasando muy bien, incluso Ikuto que no paraba de reír. Al anochecer el director les informó que era hora de regresar a lo que todos asintieron y abordaron el autobús.

-para ser alguien que no juega futbol… eres bastante hábil con el balón- le dijo el peli-crema al oji-turquesa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-eso es cierto-comentó Fubuki volteando desde el asiento de enfrente- deberías unirte al equipo- dijo mirando al chico que permanecía callado.

-sí, ese último tiro… con el que anotaste en la portería… se veía lleno de poder, si practicas es probable que se convierta en una técnica de tiro poderosa- exclamó el joven de ojos ambarinos asomándose por la parte de atrás del asiento de Goenji.

-podríamos enseñarte a jugar si quieres- habló emocionado el castaño desde el asiento de la otra fila- eres hábil, aprenderías rápido- dijo esperando una respuesta por parte del chico de cabello morado.

-no es necesario…- hablo serio el joven peli-morado_- porque me sentí tan feliz jugando con ellos… acaso les estaré tomando cariño? Aun cuando nos hayamos conocido apenas?-_ pensó el chico soltando un gran suspiro y mirando a los cuatro- no es que no sepa jugar… simplemente no puedo…-respondió con una vos un poco triste mientras miraba al piso.

-no puedes?- preguntaron curiosos los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-explícate Ikuto..- exclamó el peli-crema mirándolo seriamente.

-si lo supiera se los diría- dijo con una vos seria dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana dejando en duda a los cuatro chicos que se encontraban a su lado- _no puedo recordarlo…_- pensó mientras veía la luna brillante entre las nubes.

_-no es que no quiera jugar… simplemente no puedo…_- las palabras que Ikuto había dicho anteriormente se repetían una y otra vez dentro de la mente de una confundida peli-azul- _a que se refiere con eso…? No logro comprender nada…- _pensó la joven mientras miraba al cielo.

-_muy pronto lo recordaras todo pequeño… solo se paciente jajaja_- se decía a sí mismo el director al escuchar la plática que tenían los chicos en los asientos de atrás.

Llegaron ya muy noche por lo que todos se despidieron y se fueron directo a sus casas. Mientras tanto el director estaba hablando por teléfono con a alguien.

-acaso no les dije que el plan comenzaba mañana?!- gritaba por un teléfono público en un lugar completamente desolado.

-lo sentimos pero no pudimos aguantar más- exclamó una mujer.

-tuve que inventar algo para evitar que se dieran cuenta! Por suerte ninguno sospecha nada!- gritaba alterado el director- bueno, hasta ahora han encontrado algo que pueda servirnos?- preguntó curioso el director.

-por ahora nada, ya buscamos en cuatro pero no..- volvió a hablar la mujer.

-que?!... hm… espero que lo encontremos, sino todo esto será en vano…- exclamaba desanimado el director- los veré mañana, que no se les vayan a salir las cosas de control!- gritó para después colgar el teléfono.

-agh! Necesitamos encontrar "eso" lo antes posible- decía desesperada la mujer.

-tranquila aún hay tiempo, además llevamos la delantera- decía sonriente la voz de un hombre.

-d-dis…c-cul…p-pen…-exclamó la voz sollozante y entre cortada de una chica- a-a… d-don…d-de…h-ha…n.. l-llev.. v-vad…d-do… a-a.. m-mis… a-ami..g-gos…?-preguntaba la voz de la chica algo temerosa.

-hm… enserio quieres saberlo?-preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa arrogante- bien, te lo diré… el pequeño, el de cabello rosa, el surfista y la princesita fueron llevados al cuarto de inspección, los otros cuatro están en el cuarto de rayos X- contesta mirando a la chica que había comenzado a llorar.

-q-qu..e.. p-pien…s-san… h-ha..c-cerme…?- apenas podía hablar puesto que el llanto se lo impedía.

-no te preocupes, a ti no te "desecharemos" tan rápido… jajaja- dijo la mujer mientras cubría la jaula en la que se encontraba aquella chica con una sábana-tu eres la clave…

* * *

**Yyyyyy fin :3! Les gusto? Creo que me quedó algo largo jejeje pero bueno ñwñ **

**Bueno… quejas, sugerencias? Este capítulo merece review? :3**

**Hasta el quinto capítulo! :D Matta ne! :3**


	6. 23 de agosto

**Y aquí el quinto capítulo! :D espero les guste, gracias por sus reviews! Me animan mucho :3, bien ahora el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. El Oc que aparece le pertenece a Goenji-Tsurugi al igual que la familia Kokuryu…**

**Ahora si el capítulo :3**

* * *

_CAPITULO CINCO: 23 DE AGOSTO_

_-agh! Necesitamos encontrar "eso" lo antes posible- decía desesperada la mujer._

_-tranquila aún hay tiempo, además llevamos la delantera- decía sonriente la voz de un hombre._

_-d-dis…c-cul…p-pen…-exclamó la voz sollozante y entre cortada de una chica- a-a… d-don…d-de…h-ha…n.. l-llev.. v-vad…d-do… a-a.. m-mis… a-ami..g-gos…?-preguntaba la voz de la chica algo temerosa._

_-hm… enserio quieres saberlo?-preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa arrogante- bien, te lo diré… el pequeño, el de cabello rosa, el surfista y la princesita fueron llevados al cuarto de inspección, los otros cuatro están en el cuarto de rayos X- contesta mirando a la chica que había comenzado a llorar._

_-q-qu..e.. p-pien…s-san… h-ha..c-cerme…?- __apenas podía hablar puesto que el llanto se lo impedía._

_-no te preocupes, a ti no te "desecharemos" tan rápido… jajaja- dijo la mujer mientras cubría la jaula en la que se encontraba aquella chica con una sábana-tu eres la clave…_

Al día siguiente la ciudad Inazuma amaneció completamente nublada, se podía apreciar el sonido del viento que movía las hojas de los árboles y algunos relámpagos que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Había clases normales por lo que Ikuto se levantó temprano para comenzar a arreglar sus cosas del colegio, mientras lo hacía recordaba la excursión del día anterior y no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-uh..?- exclamó el joven peli-morado observando el calendario al mismo tiempo que su expresión se tornaba fría y su sonrisa se desvanecía- así que hoy es 23…- se dijo con una voz tranquila para después tomar su mochila y salir en dirección al colegio.

Sin ninguna duda ese fue el recorrido más largo hacia el colegio que el chico presenció, iba a paso lento y no podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado ese día hace ya varios años atrás.

_Inicio Flashback_

_-pequeño, prepara tus cosas llegaron tus nuevos padres- decía sonriente una señora de al menos unos 60 años, usaba unos lentes que no dejaban ver sus ojos, su cabello estaba algo quebradizo y la mayoría estaba cubierto por canas._

_-no será necesario señora- contestaba sonriente un niño de tres años peli-morado mirando a la mujer- mis padres vendrán a recogerme pronto, ellos lo prometieron- dijo el niño sentándose en la cama que había ahí junto mientras miraba por la ventana._

_-suspiro- ellos ya han llegado por ti- exclamaba con una pequeña sonrisa fingida dirigida al pequeño._

_-qué?! Enserio?!- brincó el pequeño para comenzar a empacar sus cosas en una maleta que apenas aguantaba- listo!- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras la mujer lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba con sus "padres"._

_-señor y señora Emune este es el pequeño que decidieron adoptar, su nombre es Ikuto- exclamó sonriente la mujer de lentes._

_-hola pequeño- dijo sonriente un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de ojos color café, se notaba bastante fuerte- mi nombre es Azuko Emune y ella es mi esposa Himeko Aimu- exclamó señalando a una mujer de ojos verde fuerte y cabello largo color negro de unos 38 años que se encontraba a su lado._

_-de ahora en adelante seremos tus padres- dijo la peli-negra sonriente e hincándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño._

_-señora…- dijo el pequeño peli-morado jalando un poco el suéter de la mujer de lentes- esos señores no son mis padres…-dijo el pequeño mirándola a la cara._

_-veras pequeño, mi esposa y yo conocimos a tus padres- exclamó el señor Azuko sonriente mirando al niño- ellos nos pidieron que nos encargaremos de ti._

_-eh..? eso dijeron mis padres…?- preguntaba dudoso el niño de ojos turquesa mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla- entonces deben ser personas muy buenas!- sonrió lanzándose a abrazar al hombre de ojos cafés._

_-bueno, entonces nos retiramos- exclamó la señora Emune tomando la mano del pequeño para después comenzar a caminar hacia su auto._

_-hasta luego señora!- dijo el niño despidiéndose de la mujer de lentes que se había encargado de él durante esos seis meses- disculpe señora Himeko que día es hoy?- preguntaba curioso el pequeño._

_-23 de agosto, porque lo preguntas?- exclamó la mujer de ojos verdes mirando al pequeño._

_-nada importante, solo recordaré este día por siempre-dijo el pequeño sonriendo y brincando sin soltar la mano de la mujer de cabello negro._

_Fin flashback_

-_y vaya que así fue… sigo recordando ese día pero no como pensé que lo recordaría cuando era pequeño… sino que… fue el comienzo de una tortura que duro dos años…_-pensaba el peli-morado entrando por la puerta principal del colegio y dirigirse a su respectivo salón donde Endou y Goenji lo esperaban.

-buenos días Ikuto- dijo sonriente el peli-crema acercándose al recién nombrado.

-eh.. si.. buenos días Goenji- exclamó el peli-morado saliendo de sus pensamientos comenzando a acomodar sus cosas en su lugar y sentándose en su banca.

-sucede algo malo?- preguntó curioso el peli-crema a su nuevo amigo.

-no… es solo que hoy no es un buen día para mi…-dice recostándose en su pupitre girando la cabeza en dirección a la ventana.

-porque no?- preguntó curioso el castaño de banda naranja que acababa de llegar y había escuchado lo que el peli-morado había dicho hace unos instantes.

-Endou…-dijo Goenji mirando al castaño indicándole que no era bueno preguntárselo pues se notaba algo pensativo y un poco triste, el castaño solo asintió.

-bueno, que te parece si hoy almuerzas con nosotros- sugirió el castaño sonriendo y tomando asiento en su respectivo lugar.

-de acuerdo…-respondió el joven oji-turquesa serio y sin mirarlo.

-hey! Chicos!- hablo sonriente la peli-verde que recién había llegado- ya se enteraron?- preguntó a los tres chicos que se encontraban frente a ella.

-de que?- preguntó con curiosidad Endou.

-hubo un conflicto ayer entre la profesora de Física y el profesor de historia, no sé muy bien porque pero despidieron a la profesora por lo que hoy llegará una nueva- exclamó la peli-verde mirando a los tres chicos que pareció importarles poco.

-hoy tenemos física?- preguntó el peli-crema tratando de seguir la conversación que Aki había iniciado.

-sí, es la última clase que tenemos…-dice la peli-verde sentándose en su lugar pues ya había entrado el primer profesor que tenían en el día.

El día en el colegio siguió su curso, como siempre lo visto en las clases Ikuto ya lo sabía por lo que no prestaba mucha atención, solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana y seguía recordando lo sucedido en el día de su adopción.

_Inicio Flashback_

_-wow! su auto es muy bonito!- decía el pequeño peli-morado corriendo alrededor de él muy sonriente._

_-sí, ahora sube- dijo serio el hombre mientras abría la puerta para que el pequeño entrara._

_-y como es que conocen a mis padres?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad el peli-morado- cuanto tardaremos en llegar?- preguntaba ansioso el pequeño esperando impaciente una respuesta._

_-quieres callarte?!- gritó la mujer de ojos verdes sin mirarlo a la cara- en el auto no se habla!- volvió a decir._

_-eh? Pero yo solo…- exclamó el pequeño de ojos turquesa dudoso del comportamiento de la mujer._

_-que te calles! No entiendes?!- dijo el hombre de ojos cafés algo irritado- llegando a casa obtendrás tu castigo!- exclamó mientras lo miraba molesto por el retrovisor del centro._

_Fin Flashback_

_-así inició todo… recuerdo que al llegar a la casa ambos me golpearon como nunca antes y así era todos los días, me golpeaban por cualquier cosa… aunque gracias a eso me volví más fuerte y los golpes ya no me afectan_- pensó el joven de cabello morado con tristeza al momento en el que se escuchaba la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo.

-Ikuto! Ven!- le gritó el castaño al peli-morado esperándolo en la puerta junto con Goenji y Aki para dirigirse a la cancha de futbol.

-eh…? Solo han llegado ustedes…?- preguntó sorprendido el castaño observando que solo habían llegado Fudo, Hiroto, Fubuki y Kazemaru.

-si, al parecer los otros no se han presentado hoy…-exclamó el peli-celeste mirando a Endou algo preocupado.

-capitán, Hiroto y yo vimos a Midorikawa en la mañana- decía el joven albino poniéndose a un lado de Kazemaru.

-se me hace extraño que no haya llegado aún- decía tranquilamente el chico de ojos jade sentándose en el pasto.

-si lo vieron debe de llegar en cualquier momento ¬¬- exclamó Fudo sentándose a lado de Hiroto para comenzar a almorzar también.

-hola chicos- dijo sonriente la peli-azul que recién había llegado- y mi hermano?...- pregunto curiosa a todos los presentes.

-aun no llega- responde serio el peli-crema mientras comía un onigiri- tu sabes algo?- le preguntó a la chica.

-no…-exclamó la oji-verde sentándose al lado de Ikuto.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante el almuerzo, estaban preocupados pensando en donde estarían sus amigos, incluso Fudo aunque no lo demostrara.

-bueno que tal si practicamos un poco- sonrió el castaño poniéndose de pie.

-me parece bien- dijo Goenji parándose y tomando un balón seguido de Fubuki, Fudo, Kazemaru y Hiroto.

-vamos Ikuto tú también!- grito el castaño desde el centro de la cancha- tendremos un partido cuatro contra tres en el tiempo que queda del descanso!- exclamó alzando el balón y brincando un poco.

-yo.. paso..-dijo el chico serio con una sombra que le cubría los ojos- iré a otro lugar si no les molesta…- exclamo el peli-morado mientras se iba corriendo.

-pero… Ikuto…- dijo el castaño mirando cómo se iba el peli-morado.

-Endou déjalo, debe ser duro para él no poder jugar futbol- dijo el peli-crema caminando hacia su capitán- aun no entiendo porque no puede jugar pero por el momento será mejor dejarlo así- exclamó el delantero estrella del equipo.

-está bien…-habló el castaño para después comenzar con el juego.

Sonó la campana indicando que se reanudaban las clases así que todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones, cuando Endou, Goenji y Aki llegaron a su grupo observaron que Ikuto no estaba ahí ni siquiera su mochila. Durante la última clase se soltó una gran tormenta eléctrica que ocasionó que se fuera la luz en toda la ciudad. Al terminar las clases todos salieron con sus paraguas.

-Aki! Espérame!- gritó la peli-azul corriendo tratando de no caer en un charco- lograste contactar a Natsumi o a Fuyuka?- preguntó la oji-verde llegando hasta donde se encontraba la peli-verde.

-la peli-verde negó con la cabeza- esto comienza a preocuparme, porque están desapareciendo todos nuestros amigos..?- habló con preocupación la chica- sabes… después del almuerzo Ikuto ni sus cosas estaban en el salón…

-cómo?!...-preguntó preocupada y un poco alterada la peli-azul- yo no he podido encontrar a mi hermano… lo único que se me ocurre es que se sintieron mal o algo así..- exclamaba seria la joven de ojos verdes.

-bueno yo me voy por este lado- exclamó la peli-verde llegando a una parada- nos vemos mañana- dijo despidiéndose de la peli-azul y siguiendo con su camino.

-hasta mañana..- habló la peli-azul antes de seguir, la lluvia no cesaba ni un poco a decir verdad estaba empeorando- _espero que todos se encuentren a salvo…- _pensaba la peli azul sujetando fuerte el paraguas, mientras pasaba por la torre Inazuma notó que había un chico sentado que se estaba mojando_- I-Ikuto?!-_ pensó mientras se dirigía al lugar en el que se encontraba el peli-morado.

_-porque? Porque no puedo recordarlo?! Que me hicieron dentro de esa habitación?!_- pensaba el joven peli-morado con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos mientras la lluvia le caía encima, no le importaba mucho mojarse pero de repente dejó de sentir la gotas- eh..? Haruna?!- exclamó sorprendido el oji-turquesa.

-hola n_n- sonrió la chica sentándose a un lado del peli-morado- Endou, Goenji y Aki estaban preocupados porque no regresaste a clases- dijo la peli-azul mirando al chico que se mantuvo callado- Ikuto… a que te refieres al decir que no puedes jugar futbol?...-preguntó curiosa la chica haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera por su pregunta.

-suspiro- esto fue hace algunos años atrás…- comenzó a decir el joven peli-morado contándole a la joven peli-azul todo lo que sufrió con su familia adoptiva desde el inicio, el 23 de agosto, la chica solo escuchaba sorprendida por lo que el joven de ojos turquesa le estaba contando- si tan solo lograra recordar que fue lo que me hicieron…-dijo el joven algo triste a lo que la chica lo abraso tirando el paraguas, ocasionando que ambos comenzaran a mojarse.

-no te preocupes todo el equipo te ayudará a recordarlo- exclamo la peli-azul mirando con una sonrisa al chico- no sé si funcione pero al menos lo intentaremos porque… somos tus amigos- sonrió de nuevo.

-le mira sorprendido- gracias…-dice en vos baja al momento que una pequeña sonrisa torcida se forma en su rostro.

-sonríe- oh, cierto se me olvidaba- exclamó la chica volviendo a poner el paraguas y buscando algo en su celular- me encontré con Endou en la salida y me dijo que si te veía debía mostrarte la foto que le había tomado a la nueva profesora de física al parecer la tarea es describir su cara ._.- dijo algo confusa la chica.

_-cómo?! -_-U otra profesora que no vale la pena…-_ pensó el chico esperando a ver la foto de su nueva profesora.

-es ella- exclamó la peli-azul enseñándole la foto al peli-morado.

-q-que?! E-ella es…- exclamó sorprendido el joven de cabello morado mientras que le llegaban recuerdos a su cabeza- ahora lo recuerdo…-exclama con sorpresa el joven mirando a la chica de ojos verdes- lo que pasó en ese cuanto, el motivo por el que no puedo jugar es…- es interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Haruna.

-eh?... es un mensaje de Aki…- dice abriendo el mensaje.

-y que es lo que di…ce..?- exclama el joven peli-morado bajando el tono de su voz viendo que la joven estaba como en un estado de shock con los ojos abiertos como platos- dame eso- se lo arrebata y lo lee- _"Auxilio"_ pero que… es esto…?- se preguntó el peli-morado en el mismo estado que la oji-verde.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar bastante apartado de la ciudad Inazuma, se podía ver a una mujer cepillando su cabello.

-_**pronto acabaré con él, de una vez, de una vez, pronto acabaré con él, mi pequeño…**-_ cantaba una mujer de cabello negro con un poco de canas y unos ojos color verde fuerte.

-quieres parar de cantar esa canción?!- exclamó un hombre de ojos cafés.

-hm… que aburrido… y yo que pensaba verlo hoy..- exclamaba la mujer en un tono arrogante.

-ya tendrás la oportunidad de verlo otro día Himeko- exclamó un hombre que iba entrando en la habitación.

-oh Aikawa, ya inspeccionaste a la chica que recién trajiste?- preguntó curioso el hombre de ojos cafés.

-ya, pero tampoco pude encontrar lo que buscamos, Azuko estás seguro que estos chicos lo tienen?- pregunto el director al hombre de ojos cafés.

-más que seguro Aikawa!- exclamó alzando un poco la voz.

-aún quedan seis chicos debe estar en alguno de ellos- exclamó la peli-negra sonriendo.

* * *

**Yyyyyy fin de este capítulo :D creo que no estuvo tan bueno… pero bueno u.u por cierto el tono de la canción que canta Himeko es la de My fair lady de Kuroshitsuji nwn**

**Bueno… quejas… sugerencias? Reviews? Les gusto? :c**

**Hasta el sexto capítulo! n_n Matta ne! :3**


End file.
